


A Year of Sound

by Enigmaticrose4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to prove himself and moves into his own flat for a year.  Unfortunately, it doesn't have very good soundproofing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year of Sound

**_January_ **

Draco groaned and tried to bury his head further into the pillow.

They were at it again.

Just like every other night.

A high-pitched squeal, followed by a deep moan echoed through the small flat.  He gave up and threw his pillow across the room.

It slid noiselessly across the polished wood floor.

Why had he thought it was a good idea to move out on his own?  He’d been so determined to prove himself he’d refused to even use his father’s money to rent a suitable flat.  Oh, no, he’d had to ‘rough’ it.

Live within his income.

Mingle with the plebs.

Bloody hell.

There was now an intense, breathy set of moans coming up through the floorboards.

He glanced at the clock.

He had three hours before he had to be up for his real, professional, hard-earned job.

A pair of screams, one masculine, one feminine soared together, making Draco clench his teeth and jump out of bed.  He stomped as loudly as he could over to the small bathroom.  He yanked two squares of toilet paper off the roll.  A minute or so later he was back in bed, rolled up pieces of toilet paper sticking out of his ears, and blissful silence radiating through his skull.

Finally, he could sleep.

**_February_ **

Tracy giggled, “Oh, Draco…”

He grunted and pulled her close, kissing along her neckline before moving lower.

“Oh! Draco!” she squealed when he got low enough.

He grunted again and continued on his mission.  She continued to babble, but he ignored her.  Honestly, did a woman have to talk in the bedroom?  Couldn’t she just appreciate silence broken only by low, breathy moans?

Later, she finally shut up - after she gave a scream loud enough to wake the entire building.  Well, wake them if they weren’t already awake.

Now that his partner was asleep he could hear his neighbors going at it.

Like they did, every single night.

Why would Valentine’s Day be any different?  Couldn’t they get a hotel room?

And, from the sounds of it, they were just getting started.

He pushed Tracy until she rolled to the far side of the bed that was not nearly big enough.

Again, why had he decided to prove himself?

He was an idiot.

Still, he was a prepared idiot.

He pulled out his specially ordered ear plugs and inserted them.

Silence

Blessed silence.

He smiled and relaxed, drifting into a wonderful land of dreams.

**_March_ **

“Bloody hell, Draco.  Do they ever shut up?”

Draco chuckled and shrugged at his best friend, “Not that I’ve ever seen.  They do this every, bloody, night.  It’s enough to make me wonder what exactly they look like.”

“What, you’ve never seen them?”

“Blaise, do I look like a stalker to you?”

Blaise snorted, “You don’t have to be a stalker to bump into your neighbors of three months.”

He rolled his eyes, “If you’re so curious, go knock on their door.”

Blaise stood up, swaying a little and taking a sip of his tumblr half full of Johnny Walkers on the rocks, “Maybe I will.”

Draco’s eyes widened and panic ran through him, “What are you doing?!!?”

Blaise arched one delicate black eyebrow, “Why, I’m going to go introduce myself to your neighbors.  It’s only polite, after all.”

“Oh, no you don’t!  It’s the middle of the bedamned night!”  Draco quickly set his own tumblr down and jumped up.

Blaise smirked, “What better time is there to meet new people than now?  The night is young!”

He finished off his scotch and set the glass down on Draco’s small kitchen table.

“They’re busy!” Draco hissed, trying to reach out and grab Blaise’s arm.

Blaise danced out of the way, remarkably nimble after consuming so much alcohol.

“Maybe they’ll let me join them?”

Blaise got to the door, but before he could get it open, Draco pounced on him.

“Don’t you dare go down there!” 

The pair of them lost their footing.  They hit the floor and rolled, Draco trying to get the upper hand, but failing miserably.

They were well matched.

By the time they were both exhausted the noises from downstairs had ceased.

“You…really….need…to meet….them,” Blaise panted.

“Shut up.”

**_April_ **

“Woah, I don’t care much for the hair, but that body…”

Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip of his iced Americano as Pansy pretended to fan herself.

The two of them were enjoying a pleasant spring day at the small café on the square.  Remarkably, the sun was shining and there was a warm wind blowing through the crisp spring air.

“Don’t you agree?”

Draco glared at Pansy, she smirked back and directed her eyes to a man who was running down the pavement towards them.  Draco honestly preferred to play with bodies that were rather different from his own, but he still appreciated beauty – in all its forms.

And this man was gorgeous, but the ginger hair really needed to go.

“I suppose, but you know I don’t swing that way.”

She snorted, “Then look at the girl running a few steps behind him.  You can have her, I’ll take him.”

His eyes roved over the brunette running a few paces behind the man.  He couldn’t help but let an appreciative smirk grace his face. 

Now, she…she was perfect.

Her delicate bone structure was highlighted by her dark brown hair pulled tightly off her face into a small, poofy tail.  Her body was perfectly proportioned, and her skin…it looked good enough to eat.

He shifted in his seat and set down his drink, preparing to stand up before she passed.  He was a master at meeting ladies, he’d get her number and…

Every delicious thought in his head melted away as the two of them stopped and began walking together, talking and smiling as they regained control of their heartrates.

“Oh, that’s a pity…” Pansy murmured

Draco frowned and relaxed back into his seat.

He’d seen more gorgeous women.

**_May_ **

He shifted his bag of groceries and tried to dig out his keys. 

Bloody hell.  Why couldn’t they just have a doorman like his friends did?

KLINK

He groaned as the keys fell.

It was not his day.

At all.

He’d woken up at four in the morning when one of his earplugs slipped out of his ear and disappeared.  He’d torn his bed apart, but hadn’t found it.

Then his father had come to his department at work and badgered him about taking the painful route.  Why couldn’t the man just accept that Draco wanted to prove himself?

And now his arms were full, he was in his best suit, and his keys were lying on the ground at his feet.

“Want help with that?”

Draco looked up and met a pair of emerald green eyes attached to a face half covered in messy black hair.

“Um, sure.  Thanks.”

Draco took a step back and eyed the other man warily.  He didn’t look like a thug, his clothes were casual, but high-end.  And, while his hair might look messy, it was very well cut.  That, combined with the clothes made Draco wonder what the hell he was doing in this neighborhood.

He leaned over and scooped up the keys.  He dropped them in Draco’s open bag of groceries and then pulled out his own set.

This man was his neighbor?

Bloody hell, was he also a wealthy son making his own way for the year?  Was Draco not quite as odd as his mother claimed he was?

The man smiled and held the door open for Draco.  “I’m Harry, by the way.  Sorry if it was a bit odd for me to do that.  I’m told I have the social graces of a damp sock.”

Draco chuckled at that as they began walking up the stairs, “No, it was very gentlemanly of you to do that.  I really should have dropped my laptop off at home before going shopping, but…” he shrugged, as if that was explanation enough.

“Oh, I understand.  So much better to just make one trip.  What’s your name by the way?”

Draco stopped halfway up the stairs to the third floor, “Oh, I’m Draco.  Draco-”

He was cut off by a melodic voice from the second floor flat calling out, “Harry, is that you?”

Draco couldn’t see the woman from where he was standing, but he recognized the voice.  He’d heard her quite often.  Much, much too often.

“Yep, I’ll be right in,” Harry turned and looked up the stairs.  “Nice meeting you, Draco.  I’ll see you around.”

“Later,” Draco answered and then headed up to his flat.  Pointedly ignoring the fact that he’d just met one of the two people that kept him up every night.

Why did he have to be so nice?

**_June_ **

“Oh, poor baby…”

She reached out and patted his head, like he was a dog. 

Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Pansy…”

“What?”

“Get out.”

“But, don’t you want someone to complain to?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?  You know I’m a very good listener.”

He growled at her and lowered his hands, shooting her the best glare he could manage on so little sleep.

She giggled, “Was it really that bad last night?  I mean, you’ve been fine for six months now.”

He groaned and rubbed his tired face.

“My earplugs don’t block out fighting.”

**_July_ **

“NO!  WE ARE NOT-“

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as Draco increased the volume in his headphones.  It was a Saturday afternoon.  It was his time.

Not his neighbors’ time.

At least he knew there was a 50% chance he’d have a quiet night tonight.  When the arguments happened in the afternoon they didn’t often make up in time to ruin his night.

The building shook as something downstairs went flying.  He winced.

Poor bloke.

He wondered what the poor sod had done now.  Something about flowers.  Was it lavender?  Maybe she was allergic.

Still, wasn’t his problem.  Not as long as he had headphones.

And, seeing how his birthday had been fairly recently he was well supplied from his totally amazing friends.  Blaise and Pansy still couldn’t understand why he was doing this, but at least they were supportive.

More than he could say about his father or Aunt Bella.

Those two thought he’d lost every bit of intelligence he’d been born with.

**_August_ **

"Draco, darling, I'm so glad you decided to come tonight!" Pansy almost squealed.

He glared at her, knowing she was speaking that way just to annoy him.

"I didn't decide to come.  You kidnapped me."

Blaise snorted, "We had to take action.  You haven't done anything but work in weeks.  It's a bit depressing."

Draco shrugged, "There's a performance review next month.  I want a raise so I can find a better apartment next year.  One with soundproof floors."

"Are they still doing it every night?  What are they?  Rabbits?" Blaise asked in amazement.

"No," he shook his head, "now they're fighting all the time. Don't think I've heard them do it in at least two weeks."

"Well, forget them and come meet the utterly delicious man that's hosting this event.  I just LOVE his hair," Pansy said, wrapping her arm through Draco's.

Blaise snorted, "She loves his money more.  I’m sure you’ve heard of him.  He has a rather tragic story.  Potter's parents died in a car crash.  Raised by his wealthy godfather.  Then got orphaned again when he was in his teens.  Inherited bucket loads from all three.  Then opened some online company with his best friends when he was in uni.  Now all three of them are rolling in it."

Draco frowned, the story sounded familiar, as did the name Potter, but he couldn't place it.  He followed Pansy across the ballroom to where two men were speaking.  One of them had black hair in an artfully messy style that looked familiar.  The other was blonde and Draco instantly recognized him as Neville Longbottom.  

They'd been roommates at Eton together.

Nice bloke, but they were like oil and water.

Neville's eyes widened a fraction when he saw them approaching.

He said something to the black-haired man, who then turned around.

Draco cursed.

Everything made sense

Harry.

Harry Potter.

He remembered his Aunt Bella bitching about how her cousin inherited all the money and then adopted some brat and left it all to him.

His noisy neighbor was fucking Harry Potter.  A man he was pretty sure was cheating - at least that was the idea he got from the overheard arguments. 

Bloody hell.

**_September_ **

“FINE!  GO THEN!  I DON’T GIVE A RAT’S ASS!”

Draco groaned and leaned his head against the shower wall.

That woman had a voice.  Not even Pansy could get to him when he was in the shower.

“GO!  JUST GO!”

The wall shook a moment later as a door slammed.  Draco rolled his eyes.

This wasn’t the first time she’d kicked him out.

Poor Harry Potter.  He had seemed like a nice bloke when they met, a good match for Longbottom.  And Pansy had had no luck seducing him in the past month.

So, unless he was in love, Draco didn’t think he was cheating.

Not that he’d asked.

That wouldn’t be very classy of him.

And, he was, if nothing else, a classy fellow.

Or so he told himself every time he unlocked the door to his third floor walkup apartment.

Only the sound of water filled his ears as he finished his shower.  When he got out there was nothing but pure silence as he readied himself to go join his friends at a club.

Maybe he’d pull someone.  After that bit, he doubted they’d be making up tonight.

**October**

Draco reached the landing of the second floor and found himself staring at the door to the flat under his.  He had the strong desire to go up to it and press his ear to the dark wood.

Maybe then he would hear something.

He never thought he would say it, but the silence was beginning to bother him.

There had been nothing for almost a month now.

He’d never have thought that silence would be so terrible.  But, there it was: pure silence.

And it was god-awful.

He took a deep breath and, against his better judgement, crept over to the door.  He slowly put his ear to the door and then held his breath, trying to catch any sounds.

He thought he heard a muffled sob, but he couldn’t be sure.  It was so faint it could have been nothing more than this old building settling.

Rolling his eyes at his own nonsense he stepped away and headed up the stairs to his own flat.  He was an idiot for missing the noise his neighbors had made him suffer through for so long.

A bloody idiot.

**_November_ **

Draco carefully adjusted his scarf to sit nicely as the hotel’s doorman flagged down a cab for him.  It had been nice to spend the evening out, but he was done with dealing with high society.  If his mother tried to introduce him to one more debutante he was going strangle someone.

“Malfoy!”

He turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Harry Potter walking towards him, a woman on his arms.

“Good evening, Potter.  I didn’t realize you were in attendance.”

Potter smirked and stopped in front of him.  He wasn’t even wearing an overcoat, and that modern-cut suit did not look warm enough for the cold night air.

“Yes, you did.  You were just avoiding me.”

“Now, why would I be avoiding you?”

Potter opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the woman.

“Honestly, Harry.  Could you not?  I’m tired and just want to go home.  If I have to watch him stick his tongue down her throat one more time I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

Her voice instantly drew Draco’s eyes to her face.

She was gorgeous.

“Oh, yes, sorry ‘Mione.  Malfoy, this is my friend and business partner, Hermione Granger.  Hermione, this is Neville’s old Eton roommate, Draco Malfoy.”  He looked at the cab waiting on the curb, “Malfoy, are you going home?”

Draco arched an annoyed eyebrow at Potter.  “It’s a Wednesday night and it’s 10pm.  Of course I’m going home.”

Hermione smiled at that.

“Then, why don’t you two share a cab?  You live very close to each other.”

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked Draco up and down, “Really?”

He smirked at her, “334 Angell Road, apartment 301.”

She gaped at him, “What?”

“Oh, sorry,” Potter said, “forgot to mention how close you really live.”

It suddenly hit Draco.  This woman.  This Hermione Granger.

She was his neighbor.

And Potter obviously wasn’t the one making her cry every night, when she thought everyone in the building was asleep.

He also realized when he’d last seen a woman this gorgeous.  

It had to be the same woman. 

He extended his hand out, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger.”

She shook it, eyeing him suspiciously, “Same.”

Draco met her lovely brown eyes and smiled.  He’d put an end to her tears.  And then maybe he’d manage to sleep at night.

He gestured to the cab, “Shall we?”

**_December_ **

Draco paused at the door and just listened for a moment.

Humming, she was humming.

He smiled and knocked. There was clatter and a gasp followed by a muffled curse.

He chuckled.

Even after a month she was always surprised when he was on time.

He'd started out slowly, he'd known she was just out of a serious relationship, he didn't want to push too far, too fast.  He also didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions. 

He'd invited her to take a walk in the park on that first Saturday.  Then he'd found out she worked a few blocks from him, so he'd asked her to lunch on Tuesday.

After a couple weeks of coffee dates and lunches they'd gone to dinner at his favorite French bistro.

Now, over a month later, she'd insisted on cooking him dinner.

The door opened and he grinned at her, looking her up and down.  She looked deliciously frazzled with sweat on her brow, spots of some sort of sauce on an apron and her hair doing its best to escape in every direction.

"Can't you ever be fashionably late?" she huffed.

He snickered, "I make it fashionable to be on time."  He held up the bottle of wine he'd brought, "I also come bearing gifts."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Just be prepared to wait."

As he followed her into the apartment he couldn't help but say, "Don't worry, I'm happy to wait.  I'll just listen to you."

"You, Draco Malfoy, are one odd man.  How can you be so content to just listen to me bang pots and curse?"

He shrugged and set the bottle on a counter before pulling her into his arms and giving her a proper kiss hello.

She let out a soft, deep moan and he pulled her tighter.

How had he ever thought her sounds were annoying?

He was an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in the last week I came across a post that inspired this, about Draco hearing Hermione all the time, then it got quiet, and he was worried about her. Didn’t think too much of it, but it stuck in my head and I came up with this.   
> Now I can’t find the post that inspired it, since I didn’t reblog it and my dashboard is very full…  
> So, if you know, tell me, so I can credit the inspiration.
> 
> Also: I think I will manage to get the next chapter of BB up, got the last scene roughly done today. Hopefully will have time to edit it.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
